A Piece of the Past
by Kyla M
Summary: A young woman comes searching for Auron, reminding him of his past.
1. Red Coats and Lesca

A young woman walked into the inn on the Thunder Plains. She looked around, checking for occupants in the lobby. Seeing none she walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. May I ask you a question?" she asked the man behind the desk.  
  
"What do you need, Missy?" he asked her as she stared at her feet.  
  
"Do you know the wearabouts of Lady Yuna? I'm searching for a guardian of hers." she replied, still not looking up.  
  
"She's got a room at this very inn, Missy. Before I let you in, can I ask your name?" he asked her. She raised here head, finally letting him look at her face.  
  
"I do not wish to say. But you may call me Kiy. That's not my name, but it'll do." she replied, putting her hands behind her back.  
  
"Lady Yuna's in room 7, Kiy. Knock first." he told her, looking at her face. She turned and walked down the hall, heading to room 7.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yuna - 1st -   
  
I sat on my bed in the inn on the Thunder Plains, talking with Auron while Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Tidus talked on the other bed on the other side of the room. Then someone knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
  
"Kiy. I need to find someone." a female voice answered.  
  
"Come in, Kiy." I replied, as my guardians turned their heads towards the door.   
  
The door quietly swung open, revealing a brown haired girl. She wore her long brown hair in a pony tail, with two sticks crisscrossing in her hair. A feather poked out of her hair as well. Her deep dark brown eyes glinted in the dim light from inside the room. She wore a large red coat, not unlike Auron's. It tied on the left side with black leather strips. Black leather strips decorated the coat by hanging off. On her right sleeve, two leather straps connected with a gold colored button. On a strap on her right side, hung a black hilted katana in a black leather sheath. Under her coat, was evidence of a dark red skirt. **(A/N: I have drawn this outfit, if you want a picture of it, email me.)  
**  
"Lady Kyla?!" Auron exclaimed, as he rose beside me. (A/N: Kyla is pronounced Kiy- lah)  
  
"Auron? Is that really you?" she asked, slowly walking up to Auron.  
  
"Where were you?! I haven't seen you in 11 years!" Auron asked her.  
  
"I.. I was.. being held captive in Guadosalam. I was released when Seymour left to be wed. I have been seaching for you since then. I missed you, Auron." she replied, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Oh, Kyla. I'm sorry..." Auron said quietly, showing for the first in a very long time, compassion. Kyla put her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
"I'm the sorry one. I never should have tried to follow you. Maybe then, Lesca wouldn't have died... Maybe then I wouldn't have been captured." Kyla said, sobbing into Auron's shoulder.  
  
"Our daughter may have died, anyway, Kyla. don't cry. Please. You know I hate seeing you cry." Auron said, hugging her tighter. My guardians, minus Auron, and I gasped.  
  
"You had a daughter?! Is this girl here, your wife?!" Tidus blurted out before covering his mouth.  
  
"Yes.. I had a daughter, her and Yuna were born on the same day. My daughter's name was Lesca. And she isn't my wife. We never had the chance to be wed. I left to be Lord Braska's guardian. Do you see why I never say anything about myself?" Auron asked. We all nodded.  
  
"Auron. You and I both share something. Do you know what I mean?" Kyla asked Auron.  
  
"Until then, milady. Until then." Auron replied. Then Kyla left, leaving her katana in Auron's hands. Auron sighed.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
  
"Where I am." Auron mumbled. He then lifted her katana and whispered, "Memory release." And we all, except Auron, forgot what had happened.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
How was it? It was (word for word, place for place, etc.) a dream I had. Should I continue?  
  
Kyla M. 


	2. Black Leather Hilts and Reminders Part I

Three Months Later - Celcius - 3rd Person - Right Outside Besaid Village -  
  
Yuna and Rikku talked about repairs that were needed on the ship, as the landed just outside Besaid. The two slowly made their way outside the ship and into the fresh island air.  
  
"Yuna..." a female voice asked adamantly.  
  
"Who's there?" Rikku asked in confusion.  
  
"My name doesn't have anything to do with our conversation. Did Sir Auron leave a black leather hilted katana on your ship before he was sent to the Farplane?" the voice asked.  
  
"Why are you bringing up his passing, and how did you learn of it?" Yuna asked, trying not to sound cold.  
  
"I need my katana. He really did use **memory release** on you, didn't he? If you see my face, you will remember. Do you _want_ to remember?" the voice whispered, loud enough for only the two girls to hear.  
  
"Ye.. yeah.." Rikku said quietly. And per Rikku's request, a woman stepped out in front of the two. Decked in a red coat.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
How was that? More tomorrow... had to make somewhat of a cliffhanger.  
  
Kyla M. 


	3. Black Leather Hilts and Reminders Part I...

Okay... I said tomorrow I'd update.. it's been exactly a month... Opps?  
  
On with the fic.  
  
---------------------  
  
Yuna and Rikku gasped when they recognised the woman.  
  
"Lady Kyla?" Yuna asked as she looked over the tall woman carefully.  
  
"The one and only. I need my katana. Please say Auron left it." the redclad woman pleaded.  
  
"I think he left it with Lulu in Besaid. What do you need it for?" Yuna asked carefully.  
  
"To go where Auron is. I cannot be sent without the katana, because it has my sole source of soul." she replied.  
  
"What?!" Rikku asked.  
  
"When Seymour released me when he went to marry you, he killed me. I had been his vassel. His plaything. So when he no longer needed me, he told me he was going to rid himself of his toys. So while he used me one more time, I concentrated and used my energy to force the deepest part of my soul into my katana. Then he killed me.  
  
"Afterwards, he sent for a summoner named Donna to send me. When she arrived, he left. She knew immediately what I'd done and faked a sending, then put the katana back in my hands and left. Leaving me to control my body completely, like Auron." she replied.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it?  
  
Kyla M 


End file.
